


Just wanna make you feel better

by Winterboxx



Series: New sensations, Sweet temptations [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Highschool AU, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterboxx/pseuds/Winterboxx
Summary: Gigi is upset, she doesn't know how to talk about it, but Crystal doesn't care and just wanrs to comfort her girlfriend
Relationships: Crystal Methyd/Gigi Goode
Series: New sensations, Sweet temptations [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721200
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Just wanna make you feel better

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble i wrote from a Tumblr prompt (@soulfulwinter bc i like self promo), some sad comforted soft lesbians

Gigi could feel her heart racing faster the more her mind ran. She felt exhaustion weighing her down, wanting nothing more than to be free from it all. 

She hadn't wanted to bother Crystal, knowing she got snappy when she was tired and not wanting to hurt the smaller girl. She didn't know if her heart could take the guilt of being the cause of sadness in her girlfriend. Gigi strongly believed she deserved the world, wanting nothing more than to protect her from any danger or hurt that could happen. Even if that hurt danger was herself. 

Crystal, while a bit absent minded, wasn't stupid. She knew something was up with Gigi, she saw it in the way the redhead didn't make eye contact, seemed to avoid group conversation and only seemed to sit with them out of necessity. There had been an odd tension in the air for a week now between the group as a whole, Crystal wished she knew what was up but no one seemed to want to talk about it. She had heard from Rock that apparently Jan had been similar, but while Jan was horrible at holding her emotions, Gigi wasn't. She could bottle it up for years and never let a word slip out.

So Crystal knew she had to go about it carefully. She waited until they finally got some time alone and tried to lightly nudge her girlfriend into talking. 

"Hey Gi, how has everything been recently? You've been a lot more quiet than usual, is there anything you wanna talk about?" 

Gigi turned to crystal with an unreadable expression. She wanted nothing more than to be honest and spill everything to Crystal but felt something stopping her. There was a constant back and forth in her mind whether or not she was bothering the girl with her problems and if she should just keep them bottled up. 

Crystal saw a glimpse of Gigi's internal conflict flash across her face for a split second. She knew how hard it was for the taller girl to express her feelings so she tried to reassure her. 

"You know you can always talk to me, right? No matter what." 

Gigi glanced up, too shaken to hold eye contact. She tried to speak, insisting she was fine but she couldn't find the words. Briefly managing eye contact with Crystal, she felt her emotions finally spill over. 

Giving in, Gigi felt tears falling from her eyes at a speed she wasn't used to. Crystal quickly pulled the taller girl close, holding her and whispering comforting words. It didn't seem to do a whole lot as the redhead seemed to give in to the emotions, sobbing into her girlfriends shoulder 

Crystal tried her best to comfort Gigi, but it didn't seem to be doing a lot. Eventually she ended up just sitting and holding her. Offering all the support she could while letting Gigi let it out. 

Although she did stop crying after a little while, Gigi was still quiet and shaken, Crystal felt her heart sink at seeing someone she loved so much in pain. 

She wanted to comfort the redhead, take all the pain away with her words. But it didn't seem to work. No matter what she said Gigi would barely respond. 

Wanting to express her love, and maybe distract the girl from whatever was bothering her, Crystal lifted Gigi's face gently, making them hold eye contact for a few seconds before she kissed her softly. She could only hope it would work and maybe cheer her girlfriend up just a little bit.

They broke apart and Gigi couldn't hold back a smile. 

"Thanks for being there, you're great Crystal."


End file.
